The present disclosure relates to a transmission housing weldment for a compact tool carrier that employs a split power drive or chain case design having the drive mechanisms, such as chain drives, spaced from the center of the transmission housing. The all-welded transmission and axle assembly forms a compact tool carrier main frame.
Compact tool carriers, such as compact loaders, have wheels at opposite sides of the machine which are independently driven and controlled. This usually involves independent power drive motors for driving the wheels on the opposite sides of the machine. A transmission case or housing supports the drive motors, the axle housings, axles, and suitable drives, such as chain and sprocket drives for the wheels on each of the sides of the machine. The transmission housing essentially forms a main frame for the tool carrier and thus requires rigidity and strength. Manufacturers make loaders of similar design that may be skid steer loaders or loaders with steerable wheels. The present transmission housing is designed so it can be used for either skid steer or steerable wheel machines. Transmission cases that have been partially welded in subassemblies and then assembled with bolts or fasteners have been used in the past.